Los profesores de Hogwarts
by Pislib Nott
Summary: Especial del dia del maestro.


**LOS PROFESORES DE HOGWARTS**

**Especial ''Dia del maestro'' **

Porque hasta los profesores tienen vida propia.

Entra y descubre los pasatiempos de estos profesores en particular.

**Aclaraciones**: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, en ningún momento se pretende violar derechos de autor ni lucrar con la historia.

**Resumen**:

_"-Emh… chicos, ¿están viendo lo mismo que yo?_

_-Preferiría que no, Harry._

_-Son unos exagerados, Gryffindors tenían que ser._

_-¿Te crees muy valiente, Malfoy? – Presionó Potter - ¿Te atreves a ver lo que hace tu profesor de Pociones en sus tiempos libres?_

_-Obvio que perfeccionando su técnica para el arte de las pociones"._

**Inspirado en un capitulo del programa Manual de Supervivencia de Ned**

**POR:**

**PISLIB n_n**

* * *

**LOS PROFESORES DE HOGWARTS**

El expreso de Hogwarts dio una ligera sacudida antes de emprender el largo camino hacia el andén 9 ¾ de la estación King´s Cross. Sin embargo; a tan solo unos cuantos metros el tren se detuvo bruscamente dando una sacudida violenta haciendo que tanto el equipaje y alguno que otro alumno se desparramara en su interior.

-¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! – gruñó Draco Malfoy, quien después de caer al suelo, la jaula que contenía la lechuza de Goyle le había caído encima.

-El tren se detuvo – expresó lo obvio Crabbe mientras ayudaba a Pansy a levantarse. El rubio gruñó.

-Atención, por favor – la voz del conductor resonó en todo el tren – El expreso ha sufrido inexplicablemente un fallo técnico que no se puede arreglar con magia. Ya le he comunicado al director y ha dado la orden que nadie abandone el tren.

Un torbellino de quejas por parte de los alumnos invadió el medio de transporte.

-De acuerdo, pueden bajar a estirarse, arreglaré lo más rápido posible el expreso.

Un tumulto de alumnos comenzó a descender del tren mientras que otro tanto se acomodaban en sus respectivos compartimentos.

-¿Y qué se supone que hagamos en todo este tiempo? – se volvió a quejar el rubio.

-¡Oigan esto! – Blaise llegó corriendo hasta donde estaban el rubio y sus inseparables guardaespaldas – Potter y compañía regresan al colegio.

-¿Y eso qué? A mí que me importa lo que hagan – el rubio que se cruzó de brazos.

-Ellos quizás no… ¿Qué tal los profesores?

-¿Profesores? – Draco pareció interesarle la propuesta que le brindaba Zabini.

-Los gemelos pelirrojos harán un tour por todo Hogwarts, al parecer tienen información jugosa de los profesores – comunicó el moreno.

Draco sopesó las posibilidades de agregar su hermosa presencia en ese tour de los repetidos. La verdad era que le intrigaba saber lo que ocurría dentro del castillo una vez que éste estuviera libre de alumnos. Era de conocimiento público que algunos profesores vivían dentro y que solo unos cuantos vivían fuera de éste.

La venita de la curiosidad pudo más a su lado de orgullo.

-Está más que claro que el inepto del conductor tardará horas en reparar el tren. No pienso quedarme en este lugar y morirme en este lugar y morirme del aburrimiento mientras espero.

-¡Perfecto! – Exclamó Zabini – vamos a ver en qué andan nuestros profesores.

Cuando Draco y compañía se unieron al grupo que seguía a los gemelos, los pelirrojos advertían que cualquier daño emocional no era responsabilidad suya.

-¡Merlín! ¿Cuándo iniciarán el tour? – Se quejó Pansy – dan tantas instrucciones que parecen ser la reencarnación de McGonagall.

-¡Sígannos por favor! – llamaron los gemelos.

El pequeño grupo, conformado por un par de Ravenclaws, un trío de Hufflepuff, cinco Gryffindors y seis Slytherin, los siguieron.

-Malfoy, te lo advierto.

-¿Qué demonios me adviertes, Potter?

-No hagas idioteces, se supone que todos nosotros estamos en el expreso.

Draco iba a contraatacar si no fuera porque en esos momentos el grupo se había detenido en su primera parada.

-Esta es la última advertencia, sino quieren sufrir un trauma irreversible aún es tiempo de echarse para atrás – advirtió por última vez George, al ver que nadie se movía, prosiguió – esta es la oficina de madame Hooch, nuestra querida profesora de vuelo y entrenadora de quidditch.

-¿Listos con sus orejas extensibles? – Los alumnos las mostraron, ansiosos - ¡Visualízate! – hechizó el pelirrojo hacia la puerta, ésta inmediatamente se hizo visible.

Los alumnos parpadearon al ver a madame Hooch frente al espejo.

-¿Verse en un espejo? ¿Eso es todo? – gruñó Draco, internamente decepcionado.

-¿Qué esperabas ver? Por si no lo sabías Malfoy, ellos también son personas y tienen sentimientos.

-Eres todo un Hufflepuff, Potter – gruñó el rubio.

-¡_Hola_! – La voz de la profesora los hizo sobresaltar, sobretodo porque no era su voz usual, más bien sonaba coqueta, casi _sensual_ – _Hoolaa_… - esta vez el saludo fue acompañado de un movimiento sexy y una mirada que Draco podría jurar era de conquista. Madame Hooch ronroneó haciendo que a más de un alumno se le erizara la piel – _Hoolaa, Severuuus… rrrr…_

Draco entornó los ojos, Harry palideció, los demás estuvieron a punto de desmayarse.

-Sí, mi queridos amigos – expresó Fred – nuestra querida profesora cayó en las redes del _rompe_ _corazones_ Snape.

-¿Rompecorazones? – murmuró una alumna de Hufflepuff.

-Lamento informarles que madame Hooch no es la primera víctima de nuestro profesor de pociones – aclaró George.

-No se paralicen todavía, que aún tenemos más paradas que hacer. Andando.

El grupo comenzó a seguir a los gemelos.

-Madame Hooch está loca si piensa que el profesor Snape se fijará en ella – dejó salir muy segura Pansy.

Recorrieron el segundo piso y luego se dirigieron hacia un aula vacía, que incluso permanecía de esa manera en tiempos de clases.

-No hay nadie – anunció lo obvio un Gryffindor.

-El profesor Lupin no tarda en llegar – comunicó Fred – es mejor hacernos invisibles – hizo un movimiento de varita e inmediatamente todos se camaflujearon con el entorno.

Segundos después, un Remus Lupin entró al aula, dejó en el escritorio unos cuantos pergaminos y plumas que traía bajo el brazo. Suspiró largamente antes de sentarse y ponerse a escribir.

-Veamos…_ - _murmuró Lupin_ – Besos, caricias, gemidos, más besos, empujones, ¿ropa?, ¿cuál ropa? Más besos, más caricias, lamidas por aquí y por allá, confesiones, expresiones, exclamaciones, intromisiones, gemidos, caricias… un "te amo", besos, embestidas suaves, embestidas no tan suaves, gemidos, otro "te amo", besos… muchos besos… demasiados besos… y el éxtasis. _(1)

Algunos alumnos carraspearon, otros se hicieron los desentendidos y unos cuantos se quedaron como estatuas.

-¡Es un pervertido! – susurró Draco.

-Y uno muy famoso – exclamó Fred, mientras los guiaba a su tercera parada – el profesor Lupin es un escritor muy conocido en la sección de literatura de corazón de bruja.

-¡Él es RJL! – expresó Hermione, sonrojada.

-Y no creerán quién es su fan numero uno – sonrió con malicia George – aunque ninguno de los dos aún no lo saben. Es mejor guardarnos ese secreto – recomendó, guiñando un ojo.

-¿Qué es lo que escribe? – preguntó Ron a Hermione, tenía curiosidad, pues la castaña se había sonrojado en demasía.

-No es precisamente un género que les guste a muchos – evadió la respuesta.

-¿A ti te gusta? – la aludida se sonrojó aún más.

-¿Se ha terminado el tour? – preguntó Harry al ver que los gemelos los dirigían hacia la salida.

-Aún no – respondió George, quien les hizo señas para que se dirigieran hacia la cabaña de Hagrid.

El semigigante se encontraba dentro, traía puesta una peluca de color rubio platino, en la mano un bastón con una empuñadura de una serpiente. Se había puesto una túnica de color negro. Su aspecto era horrendamente aterrador y muy familiar a los ojos de la mayoría de los alumnos que lo observaban desde afuera.

-Soy un sangre limpia, un reconocido mago que tiene a todo el que quiere a sus pies – arrastró las palabras, confirmando a más de uno sus sospechas.

-¿Qué demonios hace ese idiota de Hagrid? – gruñó Draco.

-Es más que obvio – Harry no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Si el semigigante quiere verse diferente debería vestirse mejor y, ¡por Merlín!, el rubio no le queda. ¿Y qué demonios le pasa a su voz? ¿Está enfermo o qué?

Sus amigos Slytherins le enviaron miradas de incredulidad mientras los demás fingían un ataque de tos y así disimular las carcajadas que se empeñaban en escapar.

-A nuestro profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas le gusta parodiar a la gente, es más que obvio a quién intentó parodiar, ¿cierto? – Fred envió una mirada disimulada a Malfoy.

Los demás sabían perfectamente a quién había estado imitando Hagrid: Lucius Malfoy. Se dirigieron nuevamente hacia el castillo, la mayoría mostraba curiosidad por saber más sobre sus respectivos profesores.

-¡Oh, sí!, ¡Oh, sí!, ¡Oh, sí! – algunos alumnos tropezaron entre sí al escuchar aquellas exclamaciones.

-No se preocupen, solo… ignoren eso – propuso George.

-¿Ignorarlo?, ¿Cómo? – preguntó asustada Hannah mirando horrorizada la puerta cerrada que estaba justo a su lado.

-No es nada pervertido – aclaró Fred – ese es solo Filch alabando el altar de su amada Umbridge.

-¿Altar?

-¿Umbridge?

Los alumnos se miraron entre sí. George rodó los ojos y con un movimiento de varita hizo invisible la puerta de la oficina del conserje, mostrándolo de rodillas alabando a un cuadro de aquella bruja con cara de sapo.

-¡Tsk! ¡Qué espanto! – exclamó Pansy quien no mostraba simpatía por aquella profesora

-Sigamos – llamó Fred – la oficina de la profesora Sprout queda muy cerca.

Los de Hufflepuff se alertaron, no estaban muy seguros de querer conocer una faceta desconocida de su jefa de casa.

George se plantó ante la puerta de la oficina de la profesora y sonrió con malicia.

-¿Recuerdan que les dije que el profesor Snape es todo un rompecorazones?

Los alumnos asintieron. El pelirrojo con sigilo abrió la puerta haciendo ver a madame Sprout preparando una poción.

-La profesora tiene alrededor de seis meses tratando de perfeccionar su… ¿Cómo lo llama George?

-"Brebaje de amor _Snipy_"

-¿"_Snipy_"? – Malfoy enarcó una ceja.

Un nombre original, ¿cierto?

Los alumnos fruncieron el ceño, aún sin poder creer que dos de sus profesoras estaban enamoradas de otro de sus profesores y no cualquier profesor sino de Snape.

-Démonos prisa, Snape debe de estar por comenzar…

Prácticamente corrieron el transcurso que les separaba de las mazmorras, su morbosa curiosidad los superaba, ansiaban ver qué hacia su profesor de pociones cuando estaba fuera de las aulas y libre de alumnos.

-Emh… chicos, ¿están viendo lo mismo que yo?

-Preferiría que no, Harry.

-Son unos exagerados, Gryffindors tenían que ser.

-¿Te crees muy valiente, Malfoy? – Presionó Potter - ¿Te atreves a ver lo que hace tu profesor de Pociones en sus tiempos libres?

-Obvio que perfeccionando su técnica para el arte de las pociones.

Draco y Harry asomaron su cabeza por la puerta entreabierta, descubriendo a Snape leyendo un pedazo de pergamino y luego tachar algunas palabras.

-¿Ven? Seguramente está inventando una nueva poc…

-Molestar a Potter, quitarle puntos a Gryffindor, intimidar a Longbottom…

-¿Con que… una poción, eh? – siseó Harry.

-Es bueno no olvidar algunas cosas, tendré que hacer una lista también.

Harry frunció el ceño y lo miró de reojo, justo cuando iba a reclamarle una lechuza entró por la ventana y le dejó un paquete en la mesa.

-¡Perfecto! – exclamó Snape. Agarró el paquete que resultó ser una revista y no cualquier revista…

Comenzó a leer.

_-Claro. Aún no entiendo qué nos quiso decir con lo del embarazo. Es decir es ilógico, antinatural, que un hombre se quede embarazado._

_-Tú te verías lindo con pancita – me dice, frotándome el abdomen._

_-¿Y quién dijo que yo sería el que cargaría con el bebé?_

_-Sebastián._

_Entrecierro los ojos._

_-Yo opino que tú seas quién lo tenga._

_-Ted, hace menos de un minuto has dicho que los hombres no pueden quedar embarazados._

_-En el mundo de Sebastián, sí – le mando una mirada inquisidora._

_-Solo hay un modo de saberlo, hay que probar – Dennis se lanza sobre mí…_

_Besos, caricias, gemidos, más besos, empujones, ¿ropa?, ¿cuál ropa?... _(1)

Draco se quedó de piedra y no solo él, también los demás.

-¡Snape… es el fan numero uno de Lupin! – exclamó Harry.

-Y ellos no lo saben – dijo entre risas George.

-Ahh, este sin duda es el mejor secreto.

-No te olvides de la banda, esa es el mejor secreto.

-¿Las brujas de Macbeth? – preguntó Hannah.

-_Nah_. Hablamos de The Magic-Hogwirts.

-¿Quién?

-¿La banda favorita de Dumbledore? – preguntó Harry.

-¿Conoces esa banda? – Ron lo miró intrigado.

-En realidad, no. Sé que Dumbledore es su fan numero uno porque una vez que fui a su oficina estaba pintando una pancarta.

-Oh, sí. Nuestro director es el presidente del club de fans de The Magic-Hogwirts – confesó George.

-De hecho, estarán en vivo y directo en el gran comedor.

-¿Qué? ¿Darán un concierto, justo después que se acabaran las clases? Son unos egoístas – Ron se quejó.

-Ya estamos aquí, ¿quieren escucharlos? – preguntó Fred.

No necesitó respuesta. Todos los alumnos prácticamente corrieron hasta el lugar señalado, conforme se acercaban podían escuchar las voces de los intérpretes.

-Creo que conozco esas voces – opinó Harry.

-No te hagas el interesante, Potter – gruñó Draco.

Entraron al Gran Comedor sin miramientos, quedándose de piedra.

McGonagall, Trelawney y Flitwick estaban sobre un escenario, los tres vestían de una manera extraña para la mayoría de los alumnos, para el resto, hijos de muggles, sabían que vestían como un cantante de rap. Los profesores cantaban en rimas.

_-Somos maestros, maestros y merecemos respeto._

El profesor Flitwick, quien estaba entre las dos profesoras, hizo un movimiento de mano extraño a la vez que daba una voltereta en el piso.

-El… grupo… el grupo… el grupo… - Harry no podía conectar más de tres palabras seguidas.

-¡Sí, sí! – gritaba Dumbledore con la pancarta que decía "Arriba The Magic-Hogwirts".

-De pronto no me siento bien – confesó una Hufflepuff.

-Esto es… divertido – sonrió de lado Ron mientras observaba al resto de los profesores cantando a coro con el grupo musical.

-Han mejorado – aclaró Fred.

-Lo hacen mejor que los de Beauxbatons – reconoció George – el año pasado ganaron el segundo lugar en la Guerra de Bandas Musicales Mágicas.

Harry parpadeó un par de veces. No se podía imaginar a Karkarov cantando.

-¡Oh, miren la hora! Es hora de regresar, el expreso debe estar por arreglarse.

-¿_Debe_?

-Harry, hay cosas que mejor no debes saber – recomendó George.

Los alumnos comenzaron a retroceder, mientras el grupo The Magic-Hogwirts tocaba en el fondo.

_Nuestro colegio es el mejor_

_Pues tenemos un excelente director._

_Los lunes iniciamos con Herbología,_

_Seguimos con Pociones_

_Y al final del día_

_Nuestros alumnos son mejores._

_En Hogwarts, en Hogwarts_

_Somos mejores_

_Pues somos excelentes profesores._

-Agradecemos su presencia en el tour Weasley, los esperamos el próximo año – despidió George en cuanto estuvieron al pie del tren.

Los alumnos subieron al expreso con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Me pregunto qué tipo de tour planearán los gemelos el próximo año – quiso saber Ron.

-¿Se han preguntado que hacen los cuadros? – se preguntó Harry.

-¿Los cuadros? – Hermione enarcó una ceja – ¡Los elfos domésticos! ¡Las criaturas del bosque prohibido!

-O los alumnos…

El trío sonrió mientras el expreso dio una sacudida y emprendió su camino, esta vez sin detenerse.

**FIN**

**17 de abril del 2013**

* * *

**Aclaraciones**:

(1)Este fragmento fue tomado de mi historia original "El muchacho de ojos tristes".

* * *

Hasta aquí esta pequeña dedicatoria a estos profesores tan especiales que nos han acompañado a lo largo de todos estos años.

También agradecer a todos aquellos profesores que me ayudaron de muchas formas en todos estos años.

Y gracias a ustedes por permitirme seguir viva, escribiendo para ustedes ;)

Saludos

PISLIB n_n

PD. Nos estamos leyendo –si me leen por ahí, claro, y no se han aburrido de leerme– "Los cinco elementos", "No me olvides…", "Confía en mi" y "El efecto de la Luna de queso".

Y si no se han enfadado de leerme, los invito a leer un One-Shot Original llamado "**La mujer de mi padre**" :D


End file.
